


Nice to meet you?

by orphan_account



Series: Requested One-shots [8]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anonymous request, another ToMatt fic. I hope everyone enjoys it!





	

It was a nice, simple day of doing jack shit until Edd, the son of a bitch popped his head into Tom's room, wicked grin on his face. That was the first clue something was going to go wrong. Then, after dragging Tom out of his haven, he leaned down so they were so close he could feel his friend's breathing, he had said five words that made Tom's blood go cold.

"I got you a date."

They both had then proceeded to scream for different reasons. Tom did, because he didn't agree for Edd to set him up, wasn't ready, and Edd was just screaming because he was screaming. After the screamfest, Edd dragged his friend back into his room and forced him to wear something nice, and get ready, because it's at seven and he was not going to let Tom be late.

That is how he was here now, in Edd's old beat up car, wearing a black shirt and ripped jeans with a black and white checkered tie and matching bracelets. Edd was jumping his seat, frantically wishing him good luck and giving bone-crushing hugs. Tom slams his head on the dashboard and groans. "I can't do this, Edd."

"Sure you can, he's a cool guy!"

"It's a guy!?" Tom yelled, sitting up straight again. "I haven't been on a date with a guy since highschool!"

Edd huffed, patting him on the back. "You'll be fine! I've known him for awhile, you'll love him. His name's Matt. Now go!" Edd shoved Tom towards the car door, all the while Tom complaining. When he finally got out the car, he slammed the door shut, and Edd peeled off, tires squeaking as he hightailed it away. Tom sighed.

"Guess I'll have to walk home later." He huffed, turning and walking into the diner he'd been dropped off at. It was a bit run-down but still had some class. It reminded Tom of the nights he'd sit in it during highschool, either fucking around with his friends or just listening to music and looking at rain outside. Something poetic that was calming to him. He trudged up the steps and swung open the door, ignoring the painfully loud bell on his way in. The place was empty, except for the employees behind the counter. He went and sat in a booth around the middle, leaning against the corner where the leather seat met wall. He checked his phone, the time reading 7:10. Fuck. He was still a bit late, despite Edd's efforts. Did the guy leave already? He would be impatient if that was the case. Tom tapped his fingers against the diner table, pushing down his anxiety. He looked outside, watching as the sky grew darker. Gazing outside, he let his mind wander. 

After awhile of silence, the loud ring of the bell by the door jolted Tom out of his dazed-out state. Looking over, a tall ginger had walked in. They made eye contact, and he smiled and waved at Tom. He weakly waved back, mostly just staring at the dude. Shit, he was hot. The man Tom could only guess was Matt walked over and leaned on the table, still smiling. "I take it you're Tom?"

"Yep." Tom replied quickly.

"Edd's friend?"

"The one and only."

Matt laughed at that, and slid into the booth across from him. Tom smiled a bit. The most he usually got out of someone was a chuckle. "So, uh.. what's up?" Matt asked, clearly lost as for what to do. Tom was in that same boat.

"Nothin' much, I guess. I was dragged out of my room and then back into it, though. It's been a bit of a quirky day."

Matt chuckled again, and Tom smiled. Matt leaned back and twiddling his fingers. "You, uh, want to get something to eat?"

Tom blinked. "Oh, shit- yeah, that'd be nice."

And so the night went on.

They made idle chatter, which then turned into a loud, laugh-filled conversation, filled with Tom's dick jokes and Matt's absent-mindedness, it was quite a spectacle. Whenever Matt laughed at one of Tom's jokes, it made him melt in his seat. It was the most beautiful music he'd ever heard. When he didn't understand one though, Tom would just pull up a picture of some obscure image that, miraculously, explained the joke. Matt, surprisingly, had a lot of stories to tell, all that Tom wanted to hear all about. He said he was a musician. Matt was a part-time model. He pointed out it all started with an 'M', like his name. Tom kept smiling throughout the whole thing. He couldn't recall a single other damn night he had been so at ease and happy, and even more surprisingly, with some hot, intriguing guy he'd just met. Though, the longer the blind date went on, the more Tom realized. And felt. And laughed. This dude wasn't just a piece of hot ginger ass, his personality was also great. His voice was absolutely brilliant. He just hoped Matt liked him as much as he was warming up to the ginger.

After about an hour and a half go by, Matt takes both of Tom's hands, holding them in his own. "Tonight was a lot of fun, Tommy! It's been amazing talking to you."

Tom's face flushed, and he looked down at their hand-holding session. "Thanks, you too."

Matt leaned forward then, and planted a quick kiss on Tom's cheek. Before he could fully pull away though, Tom reached up and grabbed the collar of his lavender shirt, and pulled him back in. Their lips met, and Matt almost fell against the table. His lips were soft and much more perfect compared to Tom's chapped ones. Tom pulled away, and Matt slumped back in his seat, dazed. Tom smirked as Matt let out a soft sigh, before quietly asking, "Is that what third base is?" 

Tom burst out laughing, holding his stomach as Matt joined in too. They both laughed until Matt stood, panting from the outburst. "Alright, I should go."

"You know what third base actually is?" Tom smirked.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Of course! Now, you better call me or something. This was real fun, we have to go out again sometime."

"Yeah," Tom replied, staring at the man. He didn't want him to leave just yet. "I definitely will."

Matt smiled, teeth bright as the sun as he hopped up and down for a few seconds before waving and yelling goodbye as he left the diner. Tom stayed sitting at the booth, staring at the door before shifting and looking out the window. He couldn't see Matt anywhere, he must have turned around the corner. Slowly, he got out his phone and texted a quick message for his friend to haul ass and come pick him up. 

It was a short ten minute wait until Edd finally arrived. By then, Tom was exhausted from all the interactions. Edd leaned back, waiting for Tom to tell him about the night. Instead, he just slumped in his seat, kicked his feet onto the dashboard and closed his eyes. Edd huffed. "So, how was it?" He asked.

"'M tired." Came the annoyed reply.

Edd rolled his eyes. "Good? Bad? Tolerable but you just want to get drunk to forget it?"

Tom was quiet for a bit. Edd sat there, waiting patiently for an answer. Finally, Tom quietly said just the thing he was hoping for.

"It was.. nice." His cheeks blushed a gentle pink, and he turned his head away so his friend wouldn't see it. Edd made an excited, sort of squeak sound, and he jostled his friend around.

"You like him!" He squealed.

"Edd, god damn it. Fuck off." He groaned, mumbling at the end. Edd looked like he was about to explode.

"You are going out with him again and I will not take no as an answer." He huffed, getting out his keys.

Tom rolled his eyes. "I was planning on doing that already."

"Good." Edd nodded before starting the car. As they drove down the road, he leaned close to his friend's ear and whispered, "Remember to use protection."

"Edd you asshole!" Tom screamed, while Edd snickered as they drove away from the small diner.


End file.
